F-15C Eagle
Background The McDonnell Douglas (now Boeing) F-15 Eagle is a twin-engine, all-weather tactical fighter designed by McDonnell Douglas to gain and maintain air superiority in aerial combat. It is among the most successful modern fighters, with over 100 aerial combat victories with no losses in dogfights. Following reviews of proposals, the United States Air Force selected McDonnell Douglas' design in 1967 to meet the service's need for a dedicated air superiority fighter. The Eagle first flew in July 1972, and entered service in 1976. Since the 1970s, the Eagle has been exported to Israel, Japan, Saudi Arabia, and other nations. The F-15 was originally envisioned as a pure air superiority aircraft. Its design included a secondary ground-attack capability that was largely unused. The design proved flexible enough that an all-weather strike derivative, the F-15E Strike Eagle, was later developed, and entered service in 1989. The F-15 Eagle is expected to be in service with the U.S. Air Force past 2025. F-15 versions are still being produced for foreign users, with the F-15 production line set to end in 2019, 47 years after the type's first flight. Model Type - F-15C Eagle Class - Air Superiority Fighter Crew - 1 SDC By Location Nose/Cockpit 200 Main Body/fuselage 550 Wings (2) 180 Tailplanes (2) 120 Engines (2) 270 AR - 11 (vehicle AR) Armour - Stops upto and including 22cal pistol rounds. Explosive and ramjet rounds are still effective. Speed Flying - Mach 2.5 at high altitude, mach 1.2 at low altitude Range - Combat Radius 2000km Altitude - 20 000m (65 000 feet) Statistics Height - 5.6m Length - 19.4m Width - 13.1m Weight - 30.8 tons maximum, 12.7 tons empty Cargo - Minimal survival gear Power System - 2× Pratt & Whitney F100-100, -220 or -229 afterburning turbofans Cost - 29.9 million dollars US Weapons Weapon Type - 20mm Vulcan cannon Primary Purpose - Anti-fighter Range - 1200m Damage - 6d6x10sdc per burst Rate Of Fire - equal to pilots attacks Payload - 47 bursts Bonuses - NA Weapon Type - Hardpoints (8, 2 per wing, 4 main body) Primary Purpose - Anti-fighter, anti-installation Range - As per missile type Damage - As per missile type Rate Of Fire - 1 at a time equal to pilot attacks Payload - Wing - 1 high explosive air to air or 2 light high explosive air to air, or 1 heavy high explosive air to surface missile, Main Body - 1 light high explosive air to air missile or 1 high explosive air to air missile, or 1 heavy high exlosive air to surface missile Bonuses - NA bonuses and penalities use vehicle combat training and combat flying if applicable +1 attack at level 7 +1 dodge at level 7 Systems of Note Radar - Range of 200 miles (370km). Able to track upto 24 targets, display 18 targets and lock onto 6 targets at once. Radar Warning Receiver - Warns of potential Radar Lock. Range - 200 miles ECM Pod - -20% penalty to opposing radar/sensor operators to detect the F-14 Chaff/Flare Dispensers - 75% to cause locked on missiles to lose lock and fly off elsewhere. Targeting Computer - +1 to strike with all on board weapon systems Combat Computer - Identifies Friend or Foe and is tied to the radar System. FLIR - Advanced forward looking infa-red system for night operations GPS/Inertial Navigation System. Communications - Range 500km, can boosted via satellite relay. Ejection Systems - Ejects Pilot and Radar Officer from damaged aircraft. References Used Wikipedia